1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an easel display arrangement utilizing a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge assembly for use in an easel display arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display arrangements utilizing flat panel displays have become increasingly popular in recent years. These type of display arrangements are typically held upright or close to upright during use. For example, they may be vertically mounted on a wall, or they may include a stand for vertically supporting the display arrangement on a horizontal surface. In some cases, the angle of the display arrangement relative to vertical is adjustable for optimum viewing. Various positioning devices have been used to adjust the viewing angle of the display arrangement. In one design, the positioning device includes a hinge that pivotally couples the display arrangement to a stationary stand. The hinge allows the display arrangement to pivot relative to the stationary stand so that the inclined position of the display arrangement can be adjusted. In another design, the positioning device includes a movable leg that is pivotally coupled to the display arrangement via a hinge. The hinge allows the movable leg to pivot relative to the display arrangement so that the inclined position of the display arrangement can be adjusted. In some designs, the hinge uses friction or spring force to hold the leg at a desired angle relative to the display arrangement.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams of a display arrangement 1 with an easel like enclosure 2. The easel like enclosure 2 includes a housing 4 for containing a liquid crystal display (LCD) 6. The easel like enclosure 2 also includes a leg 8 connected to the back of the housing 4 for keeping the display arrangement 2 in an upright position when sitting on a surface. The leg 8 can typically be placed in more than one position so as to adjust the tilt angle of the display arrangement 1. For example, the leg 8 may be coupled to the housing 4 via a hinge 10. The hinge 10 allows the leg 8 to pivot relative to the housing 4 between an initial position (as shown), placing the leg a first distance away from the back of the housing, and a final position, placing the leg a second distance away from the housing. The first distance is spaced apart from the back of the housing so as to provide minimum tilt to the display arrangement 1. The second distance is typically further than the first distance so as to provide maximum tilt to the display arrangement 1. The hinge 10 typically includes torque components for holding the leg 8 in a position between the initial and final positions so that the display arrangement 1 can maintain a desired user tilt. By way of example, the display arrangement may correspond to a cinema display manufactured by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are diagrams of the hinge 10 used to support the display arrangement 1 in an inclined position for optimum viewing. As shown in both figures, the hinge 10 includes a pair of support arms 12 that cooperate to pivotally support a shaft 14. The shaft 14 has a pivoting foot 16 fixed thereto. The pivoting range of the foot 16 is restrained by support arm cut outs 18. The cut outs 18 allow the foot 16 to pivot between a first foot position (solid line) and a second foot position (dotted line). When assembled, the first foot position corresponds to the initial leg position and the second foot position corresponds to the final leg position. Although not shown, the support arms 12 are typically fixed to a structural component of the display arrangement 1, as for example, the housing 4 of the display arrangement 1, and the foot 16 is typically attached to the leg 8. When assembled, the leg 8 is capable of pivoting away from the display arrangement 1 so as to adjust the inclined position of the display arrangement 1.
Referring to FIG. 2B, the pivoting shaft 14 includes an inner portion 20 and an outer portion 22. The foot 16 is fixed to the inner portion 20. The outer portion 22 is placed within an opening 13 in the support arm 12 so as to allow the shaft 14 to pivot relative to the support arm 12. A torsion spring 24 is fitted over the inner portion 20 of the shaft 14 and includes a first end 26 that is inserted into a groove 28 on the foot 16 and a second end 30 that is inserted into an opening 32 in the support arm 12. The torsion spring 24 provides a spring bias between the foot 16 and the support arms 12. The spring bias typically biases the foot 16 in the first foot position (see FIG. 2A). The torque provided by the spring bias typically holds the leg in the desired tilt position. Washers 34 are placed over the outer portion 22 of the shaft 14. When assembled, the washers 34 are disposed between the end of the inner portion 20 of the shaft 14 and the inner side of the support arm 12. The hinge 10 also includes a plurality of frictional washers 36 and a nut 38 that is threaded to the end 40 of the shaft 14. The nut 38 supplies an axial load through the frictional washers 36, through the support arms 12, through the washers 34 and to the inner portion 20 of the shaft 14. This arrangement provides a dampening to the torque supplied by the torsion spring 24.
Although hinge designs such as these work well, there are continuing efforts to improve their form, feel and functionality. For example, it would be desirable to improve the hinge design so that the display arrangement can be packed more efficiently thereby decreasing the costs associated with storage and shipping. It would also be desirable to improve the hinge design so that the display arrangement can be carried more easily. As should be appreciated, in order to vertically support the display arrangement, the end of the leg is positioned away from the display arrangement, i.e., jetting out. As a result, the overall depth of the display arrangement may be large (as compared to just the flat panel display) thus making it difficult to package and carry.